A New World
by Gin Anokoku
Summary: A freak thunderstorm, a scream, and suddenly, they wake up in a strange world, all alone. Many pairings, not sure who yet, revolves mostly around Canada and England though. NOT Canada x England Likely to be smut in later chapters.-will update MORE soon c:
1. Chapter 1

A scream rang through the conference room. No one was sure WHOS it was, but they didn't have time to think about it. Another loud crash of thunder, soon followed by a bright blinding flash of lightening took every ones mind off it. Chatter filled the room, along with the whimpers of the startled and scared. Another crash and another flash, and everything went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt groaned, slowly opening his eyes. His head was swimming, pain shooting through his skull every time he moved. He slowly sat up, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. "W-What happened eh…" he muttered, putting them back on. He could remember screaming, and a storm, but then everything was a blank. Maybe he passed out, he reasoned. Slipping his glasses back on he froze. He was sitting in a field of teal grass and strange red flowers. They almost reminded him of a poppy, but the petals were longer and drooped more, turning up at the ends. Small red berries hung under the flowers. He looked around him, finding the pain slowly ebb away, only to be replaced with confusion and panic. Where was he? He slowly pushed himself to his feet, stumbling slightly. He looked around, finding himself alone. He slowly started to wander through the field, rubbing his arm nervously. The large sun in the sky was slowly setting on the horizon, making Matthew even more nervous.

He kept walking until he came to the edge of a forest. He stopped ,looking at the strange foreign trees. The trunk looked shiny and smooth but when he reached out running his hand down it, it felt rough and slightly sticky. The trunk was thick, almost double the normal he had seen. The bark was nearly black, only a slight blue tinge to it. The leaves that hung lot on the tree were large, light blue, and bowl shaped. When he touched one, it folded in on itself, dumping a good amount of cold water onto him, causing him to yelp.

A large, bird like creature watched him from a perch in a tree, its amber eyes narrowing. The yelp caused him to jump slightly, causing more water to drop on it and Matthew below. Screeching, the bird, jumped from the tree, aiming to land on him, barely missing when Matt fell back, startled by the water.

Matt's eyes widened as the large bird landed in front of him. Said 'bird', he noted, was around the size of a small elephant, and had two arms with large sharp looking talons. Its feathers were a blue that matched the leaves on the trees, five long tail feathers reaching out longer then the rest. It's eyes were thin, pupils practically non existent as it swooped its head down, biting at him with a sharp, hard beak, catching his shirt and ripping it off. Matt, breaking from his stupor, turned and ran, only to have its long tail whack him, the sharp feathers slicing open his side. He screamed, thrown back into a tree. Holding his side he forced himself once again up, running, only to collapse a few moments later. The large angry bird, moved toward him with great speed, and right before it brought its large taloned hand onto him, a black and red blur attack it. Not giving himself the time to panic and freeze up, Matt once again got up and ran, and he kept running as fast as he could.

He didn't know where he was going or why. He didn't know how long he had been running, what time it was in total. What he DID know was he was in a think dark forest. And that the leaves on the trees were blue and bowl like, dumping water on him as he ran past. Everything in the strange forest seemed to react to his very presence. He also knew that the animals he had seen, were NOT anything he has seen before. He kept running through this strange land, tears running down his cheeks until he finally found a small empty cave, collapsing inside it.

Meanwhile, the large, black feline like creature followed him within the cover of the trees. Large, blood red wings lay at rest on its sides. It's fur bristled as it followed the young man with curiosity, going sharp as blades, cutting through everything it brushed against. Two tailed flicked back and forth just before it jumped up into a tree, gliding silently from tree to tree around the cave the boy was in. He had an interesting scent, the feline thought. She had an urge to keep an eye on him, much like she had with her kits long before. She glided down and landed silently on the roof of the cave and lay down in wait, fur bristled in almost a taunt for any other animal to dare come touch her boy.

Inside, the unaware Matthew hugged his knees to his chest, sobbing quietly. One minute he was at the conference, the next, he was here, alone. He wondered if anyone else was here, in this strange world. "M-Mon dieu…" He muttered, tending to the cut. It wasn't as deep as it seemed, but it needed medical attention quickly. He pulled out the needle and thread kit he had kept on him (thanks to Arthur) and started to sew the wound closed, gritting his teeth, trying to stay quiet.


End file.
